Pure Love
Alternative Title: 49 Days Korean Title: 49일 Pure Love (Korean Live Action) 'Plot' Gullible yet cheerful Shin Ji-hyun (Nam Gyu-ri) is living a perfect life: she is the only daughter of wealthy, doting parents and is surrounded by supportive best friends. She is also engaged to be married to the perfect man, Kang Min-ho (Bae Soo-bin), in just a few weeks. Meanwhile, Song Yi-kyung (Lee Yo-won) is in an existential crisis following her boyfriend's tragic death. She works third shift at a convenience store, sleeps in the afternoon, and often spends what little time she has left in the day contemplating suicide. One fateful day interweaves the two characters' stories as Yi-kyung attempts to kill herself by walking into oncoming traffic. A bystander saves Yi-kyung by pulling her out of harm's way. However, a massive pile-up ensues from her actions. Ji-hyun fails to hit the brakes as she approaches the collision site and crashes into a truck. When she regains consciousness after the accident, she shockingly finds that she could neither make physical contact with the people crowding around her car nor could any of them hear her protests. She also sees her own body being carted into an ambulance. A motorcyclist nearby seems to be the only person who can see her. After Ji-hyun leaves him to follow the paramedics attempting to revive her body in the ambulance, she meets the cyclist again at the hospital. The cyclist reveals to her that he is indeed the "Scheduler," an angelic being charged with guiding souls to their final destinations. He explains that since it was not yet her time to die, she is given the chance to recover from her comatose state and live again. The offer is contingent, however, on the completion of a mission: Ji-hyun must gather three teardrops shed out of pure love by three people not related to her by blood within the next 49 days. Elated by the seemingly easy task, Ji-hyun immediately thinks of her fiance and two best friends and is certain she will live again. She then finds herself in the body of the suicidal Yi-kyung for which she will remain for the duration of her quest. Ji-hyun proceeds by seeking employment as a waitress at a restaurant owned by her high school friend, Han Kang (Jo Hyun-jae). While in the process of obtaining her proof of employment at a hotel where the real Yi-kyung worked, Ji-hyun's memory begins to return to her. Before the accident, Ji-hyun had agreed to meet up with her best friend Shin In-jung (Seo Ji-hye) to show her the bridesmaid dress Ji-hyun had chosen for her. Ji-hyun's excitement is muted when she makes an earth-shattering discovery that opens her eyes to the deception around her. She soon realizes with painful clarity that her life was not so perfect after all and that it won't be as easy to find people who truly love her. 'Episode List' Pure Love (Philippine Live Action) 'Plot' This is the story of Diane (Alex Gonzaga), an optimistic rich girl who seems to have everything; and Ysabel (Yen Santos), an average working girl who led a rather ‘lifeless’ life since her boyfriend died. One day, because of an accident, Diane and Ysabel’s fates became entwined. In her state of coma, Diane discovered through the mysterious “Scheduler” (Matt Evans) that she was not destined to die yet. Then she will be given a second chance at life, that is, after completing a special task–to gather three “pure” teardrops shed out of pure love by three people outside her family within the next 40 days. To help her accomplish her task, Scheduler gives Diane the chance to inhabit the body of Ysabel. Will Dianne and Ysabel succeed in bringing their lives back after the 40-day ordeal fate has put them through? 'Episode List' Category:Live Action Category:Korean Live Action Category:Philippine Live Action Category:2010-2019 Category:Pure Love Page